pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Sword and Shield Pretty Cure!
Sword and Shield Pretty Cure! is a Pre-Cure Like fanseries by StarQueen22. It's based around Pokemon Sword and Shield. Story Usagi Ishhu feels like an outsider in the region of Galar just moving from Kanto with her parents and Pikachu but when she is found by a talking Scorbunny who asks her help in avoiding the Darkest Day with the help of Raine and Jade must stop the Darkest Day from happening again. Pretty Cures and Mascots Usagi Ishhu/Cure Scorbunny Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Colleen Clinkenbeard (English) A newly arrived Kanto trainer who still feels out of place in Galar Region. Her mother runs a cafe out of Pokemon Center while her father is a tour guide. She is a smart mouthed and hot head young girl who doesn't like watching people get bullied. She seems to be a yellow belt in karate and tends to train on the weekends. In civilian form, she has dark scarlet hair with a yellow hairclip and jade green eyes. As Cure Scorbunny, her becomes longer tied in a ponytail turning white with a red ombre and her eyes turn red. Jade Simmons/Cure Grookey Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English) A hyper active leader of the school's band being the drummer. She loves to ask Usagi about Kanto since the last time she went was when her parents took her to one of the festivals on vacation, where she fell in love with the kumi-daiko. She seems to be the black sheep of the classic music loving family. In civilian form, she has short dark brown hair and brown eyes. As Cure Grookey, her hair turns green tied in a spiked ponytail and her eyes turn hazel. Rain Hyde/Cure Sobble Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English) A shy and a bit of a crybaby who hates fights. She also hates loud noises and tends to shy away from loud places though puts up with it for Jade since they are friends. Due to her cousin, Jacqueline Hyde, being a Cure, she gives the Cures more info on what they should be doing when fighting. She is a fan of swimming even making her own Swim Club. In civilian form, she has short dark brown hair tied in a small bun and sky blue eyes. As Cure Sobble, she has past shoulder length hair turned light blue with a yellow ombre tied in a high ponytail that curls at the bottom and her eyes turns watery blue. Kasai He is Usagi's mascot. Midori She is Jade's mascot. Kato She is Rain's partner. Villains Épine He's the main villain of the series. Betterave He is the first to attack the cures. TBA Items Episodes # We have to be Heroes? The Cures of Galar!-Usagi is a new student to Galar Academy, who becomes friend with Jade and Rain when they are chosen to protect the world. Trivia * Usagi's outfit is based on Leaf's outfit in Leaf Green without the hat. Gallery